1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method of making the same.
2. Related Background Art
In general, capacitor devices used in solid electrolytic capacitors are made by employing a metal (so-called valve metal) such as aluminum, titanium, or tantalum capable of forming an insulating oxide film as an anode; anode-oxidizing a surface of the valve metal, so as to form an insulating oxide film; then forming a solid electrolyte layer made of an organic compound or the like substantially functioning as a cathode; and providing a conductive layer such as graphite or silver as a cathode.
As a substrate used for a solid electrolytic capacitor, a composite material substrate constituted by a composite material (FR4) made of a glass cloth and an epoxy resin is employed in general (see the following Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-102252). This composite material substrate is subjected to processing such as printing of wiring patterns and forming of via holes as appropriate, whereby a carrier substrate for actually carrying a capacitor device is obtained The above-mentioned capacitor device is carried on thus obtained carrier substrate, and the capacitor device and the carrier substrate are integrally sealed by molding.